nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Naturakhva
Naturakhva is the primary religion of the Estemorian people. It has traits of monotheism, animism and ancestor worship. Naturakhvans believe that the universe was created by Naturakh, or the Great Spirit, a conglomeration of all the souls of the deceased who were of good heart - those who were evil in life have their souls destroyed. Naturakhvans believe that Naturakh has always existed and always will exist, and it is made up of an infinite number of souls from an infinite number of universes. Naturakhvans believe that Naturakh is present in all living things, including humans and other intelligent creatures, and as such nature must be respected. It is not clear whether Naturakh is absolutely all-powerful, but it is certainly extremely powerful, and its power grows with each new soul. Naturakhvans believe that souls who join Naturakhva retain their autonomy and are able to act independently. Naturakhvans, as well as praying to Naturakhva, also often pray to specific souls such as deceased ancestors or loved ones who will be better able to listen to and deliver on the requests of the living. There is not really such a concept as "heaven" or "hell" in Naturakhva, as the good become part of Naturakhva and the evil are simply annihilated. It is not clear whether or not becoming part of Naturakhva is a heaven-like state of eternal infinite joy, but it is seen as desirable because it avoids obliteration, and it is considered one's duty to join Naturakhva so they can help protect the living and defeat death. Noble Animals While it is believed the Great Spirit permeates all living things, some animals called the "noble" animals are considered to have a stronger presence of the Great Spirit. Some Naturakhvans believe that these animals are a direct link to the Great Spirit, and others believe that they are reincarnated souls - this belief is more prevalent in the north of Estemoria. Honey bees are considered noble animals, but this is more in reference to the whole hive as opposed to the individual bee. Naturally, the noble animals are venerated by Naturakhvans, and eating them is strictly off-limits unless there is no other available food. Eating intelligent creatures is never permitted in Naturakhva. The noble animals are as follows, in no particular order: * Hominids and other intelligent creatures such as Dungors and Cytheni * Horses and donkeys * All canids (dogs, wolves, foxes etc) * Eagles * Honey bees * White Deer (but not other kinds of deer) * Bats (only according to northern traditions) Noble Plants Similarly to noble animals, noble plants are plants that are believed to have a particularly strong connection to the Great Spirit. Eating or intentionally destroying these plants unless absolutely necessary is prohibited, but under no circumstances may the Old Tree be damaged, even out of necessity or by accident. The noble plants are as follows, in no particular order: * The Old Tree * Greatbloom * Silver Weeper * Spiderbloom * Daisies * Lillies * White roses (not any other colour) Malevolent Spirits The souls of the deceased may sometimes fail to either join Naturakhva or be destroyed, in which case they will become "malevolent spirits". Malevolent spirits can interact with the physical world to a limited extent, and lead people into corruption or in rare cases outright possess them. Malevolent spirits can be split into three camps; the Bitter, the Vengeful, and the Deranged. The strongest malevolent spirits may be able to physically manifest in the material universe, at which point they are labelled Demons. Demons can change shape into whatever creature they wish, but they cannot take the form of the opposite sex, and when they are not hiding they take a specific form depending upon what type of malevolent spirit they are. In this form they possess strength, speed and stamina far in excess of a normal person. There is no modern evidence for Demons physically existing, but it is likely that similar beings existed during the Age of Titans. The Bitter The Bitter are characterised by their hatred of the living, of good things, of Naturakh and especially of themselves. The Bitter typically become malevolent spirits because of suicide and hatred, towards others and/or themselves. With a lot of effort they can be convinced to leave people alone and may be laid to rest once they become at peace with themselves. In Demon form, the Bitter take the form of a highly malnourished humanoid with long, thin black hair, very pale skin, and large black holes where their eyes are supposed to be, from which a thick black liquid continually oozes out. They possess long black claws and unnaturally long arms. They are exceptionally cold to the touch. The Vengeful The Vengeful are characterised by their rage towards a certain person or group of people, and will typically only torment the target(s) and those associated with them. The Vengeful typically become malevolent spirits because of a severe injustice done against them or a loved one, and although they cannot be convinced to leave people alone, they will typically be laid to rest once they achieved their goal of revenge. These are the only malevolent spirits who are not necessarily evil, and many of them do go on to join Naturakh when their work is done. In Demon form, the Vengeful take the form of a muscular humanoid with long, flaming blonde hair, burning red eyes, spiked black horns and no skin. They are exceptionally hot to the touch. The Deranged The Deranged are characterised by their sadism and psychopathy, taking glee in torturing and corrupting the living for nothing other than the fun of it. The Deranged typically become malevolent spirits because they were sadistic and/or psychopathic in life, or through the corruption of another malevolent spirit. They cannot be convinced to leave people alone and are typically the strongest malevolent spirits, and the most likely to become Demons. They are wholly evil and cannot be reasoned or bargained with. In Demon form, the Deranged take the form of a malformed humanoid with thin straggly white hair, black oily and wrinkled skin, completely white eyes, contorted limbs, white twisted claws and usually sporting a maniacal grin showing sharp decaying teeth.